hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Elderbug
Elderbug is an NPC in Hollow Knight. He is the oldest resident of Dirtmouth and a friendly face for new travellers seeking the Kingdom.Official manual He gives advice to anyone who passes by him.Elderbug: "I'd resigned myself to selflessly giving out advice to passers by, without receiving any gratitude in return." Lore While Elderbug is the oldest bug in Dirtmouth, he was not around before the fall of Hallownest, the Stag Station of Dirtmouth being closed even before his time.Elderbug: "The Stag Station has opened! That building lay silent since before even my time." Since all of Dirtmouth's residents have disappeared down the well into the Forgotten Crossroads, Elderbug is the only remaining resident in town. These bugs followed their dreams and then never returned, making him believe that dreams are not so great after all.Elderbug: "I'm sure you too seek your dreams down there. Well watch out. It's a sickly air that fills the place. Creatures turn mad and travellers are robbed of their memories. Perhaps dreams aren't such great things after all..." He has become pessimistic, seeing the world as faded, with dark thoughts creeping into his mind.Elderbug: "Suddenly, the world seems a little less faded."''Elderbug: ''"This flower you gave me... when dark thoughts creep into my head I gaze at it and think of you." Elderbug had an old friend who is buried in the graveyard of Dirtmouth. He visits her grave occasionally.Elderbug: "I don't usually visit the town's graveyard, but I thought I'd go and visit the grave of an old friend." In-game events When Elderbug is first met, he warns the Knight to be careful if they decide to head down the well, as creatures who go there turn mad and travellers are robbed of their memories. Throughout the Knight's journey, Elderbug gives hints on which area they should go next. He also comments on other residents returning to Dirtmouth and buildings reopening. When he is given a Delicate Flower, he happily accepts it and notes that he had not expected any gratitude for the advice that he gave to travellers. The flower makes him see the world as a little less faded and causes him to consider that dreams might not be so bad after all.Elderbug: "Perhaps dreams aren't such bad things after all..." After the Grimm Troupe arrives in Dirtmouth, Elderbug moves from his usual spot near the bench to a spot west of this. He comments on how the Grimm Troupe's arrival fills him with dread, and that he would best ignore it.Elderbug: "Ugh, it fills me with dread. I think it best I try to ignore it." He moves back to the bench after this. Once the Grimm Troupe leaves or is banished, Elderbug expresses how relieved he is that the town is quiet once more.Elderbug: "Ah ha! Good riddance! That creepy carnival has vanished and the town's returned to its former self, nice and quiet as I like it." When the Grimm Troupe first appears in Dirtmouth |Title4_Dialogue1=Ahh! Look there! Something strange and sinister has suddenly appeared! Ugh, it fills me with dread. I think it best I try to ignore it. |Title4_Event2= Dream Nailed when the Grimm Troupe first appears in Dirtmouth |Title4_Dialogue2=Why must these grotesque strangers intrude on our peaceful little home? Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to make me uncomfortable. |Title4_Event3= After defeating Nightmare King Grimm |Title4_Dialogue3=Ah ha! Good riddance! That creepy carnival has vanished and the town's returned to its former self, nice and quiet as I like it. It's quite enough to deal with just the occasional traveller. Whole structures appearing out of nowhere, dreadful music, horrific masks, all far more than one old bug should have to face. |Title4_Event4= When the Grimm Troupe is banished from Hallownest |Title4_Dialogue4=Ah ha! Good riddance! That creepy carnival has vanished and town's returned to its former self, nice and quiet as I like it. And we've gained a new addition to the square! I found the fellow just outside of town. Seemed a little confused at first. Claims to be from far away, though he's hazy on the details. Whatever his past, he's a rather good musician, and this town's spent far too long listening only to the wind. Thanks to him, we've gained a new tune and some new company! |Title4_Event5= When Bretta leaves Dirtmouth after defeating Grey Prince Zote four times |Title4_Dialogue5=That young lass! Why, she's up and departed over the cliffs, with only the briefest word of farewell. It's a perilous journey she's set herself upon. I can't understand where she gained such fortitude. I'd thought her a timid sort, one after my own mind... How wrong I was. The call of adventure lures all but me!}} 01.png!Elderbug in Dirtmouth Square |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Elderbug frightened by the Grimm Troupe |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Elderbug with the Delicate Flower}} Trivia * Although he is a valid recipient of the Delicate Flower, giving him the flower does not have any effects and will only count as it being destroyed. Another flower can still be acquired from the Grey Mourner to be delivered to the grave in Queen's Gardens, or from the grave itself if the Grey Mourner's quest has already been completed. * If the player passes Elderbug without talking to him when first entering Dirtmouth, he will call after the Knight in surprise and if talked to later, he will comment on this. * Due to a naming error in Elderbug's conversation programming, Elderbug's dialogue where he hints at Greenpath after acquiring Vengeful Spirit does not trigger, making him hint at the Fungal Wastes instead. ru:Старейшина es:Viejo_Insecto